Something old, something new
by xxYannixx
Summary: little collection of what will be oneshots of our favourite female characters getting ready for their weddings to their male counterparts, first one is, of course, Alanna. rated T for mild language very mild and mild adult themes very mild, again


**Something old…**

Alanna twisted and turned in the mirror, while her friends looked on. Granted, the dress (which she had feared) was actually quite comfortable, and not overly feminine. She had specifically ordered the seamstress that the neckline would be high, thank-you very much, not a plunging v-neck like the current fashion, and that all unnecessary frills and flowers were to be taken off. As a whole, she was quite pleased with the whole affair, although she never would admit it. She took a deep breath and whirled, to glare at Thayet, who was trying to slip in long earbobs.

'Thayet! I said I would wear the black pearls Myles bought me, and nothing else! Those are too long!'

'Well, I can give you several reason why you can't wear them. Reason 'a' being that they're black: A bride can't wear black on her wedding day!' Thayet explained.

'I'm not an ordinary bride. What's reason 'b' then?' Alanna snapped.

'Tsk tsk Alanna, you're supposed to be happy, on today of all days!'Thayet said, grinning at her friend.

'I am happy! I just don't want to wear long, dangly earbobs!' Alanna explained, overly patient.

'Alright, alright. Reason 'b' is that you need to wear something old! You know the rhyme as well as I do: 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'!' said Thayet.

'I know, I know. Something old to represent my past life, something new for new beginnings, something borrowed from a happily married friend for luck, and something blue for happiness. Alright, alright. Even I can't argue with that tradition!' Alanna said, defeated at last.

'Good! Now let me put them in. There's also a matching necklace. Oh, and it's a gift from me and Jon. I believe his mother wore them at her wedding. No arguments! Just be glad they didn't go to Delia.'

**Something new…**

Alanna again glanced into the mirror, then took a closer look. She was amazed, the earbobs and necklace actually looked nice! In the mirror, she could see Buri walking towards her, with her hands behind her back. Great, thought Alanna, something new now.

'I know you were all worried, since you couldn't wear your sword to your wedding, so when I was walking around the market yesterday and found this dagger, I thought it would be perfect.' Buri said.

In her hands was a dagger, small, but wickedly sharp, with a sheath that would fit just in the top of her gown.

'Buri, thank-you!' Alanna cried, 'It's perfect!'

'Good, this means I won't have to force it on you?' Buri laughed.

'No, of course not!' Alanna said, blushing.

**Something borrowed…**

At that moment, Eleni Cooped walked in. 'I thought I should just drop by while you were getting ready. I have a little something for you! And I promise it isn't face paint.' she said, and offered up a white veil. 'I know you wouldn't expect me to have a wedding veil, and all, being a priestess of the Goddess, but it's my mother's. I thought, since even before you marry my George, you are my step daughter in some way, I think you should wear it.' It was a simple sheer white veil, with a trim of white lace. Decoration was kept to a minimum, with just white on white embroidery.

'Thank-you!' breathed Alanna. 'It's perfect Eleni, are you sure I should wear it?'

'Of course Alanna. You've been like a daughter to me since the moment George brought you to me when you were just a page.'

'Thank-you.' Alanna said again, giving Eleni a hug.

**Something blue…**

'Well, well, isn't this sweet!' came a jolly voice.

'Hey, move over Raoul, you're blocking the view of the beautiful bride!' came another voice, this one belonging to Gary, the former belonging to Raoul.

'Here, Alanna, we've brought you something, something that may help you tonight…' Raoul said, teasing. Alanna turned bright red, muttered something about 'Get the hell out of here!' and turned to leave, but Gary caught her arm.

'Don't be like that Alanna, we just wanted some fun, and Thayet charged us with 'something blue', and we knew that your pregnancy charm came off during the battle, so we're wondering if you'd like a new one!' Gary said, sounding very proud of his little speech. He held out the charm, on a long thin silver chain, the charm itself made with blue wood, with little blue gems winking on it.

'I give up!'Alanna said, defeated, and Raoul clipped it around her neck.


End file.
